The disclosure relates to an energy source and to a method for supplying an autonomous electrical load system and to the use of same.
Autonomous electrical load systems require an energy source which ensures an independent operation of the load system for a relatively long period of time. Suitable energy sources can comprise batteries or rechargeable batteries. Alternatively, suitable energy sources can rely on extracting energy from the environment, for example energy present in the environment in the form of light, vibration, water power, heat or temperature differences.
To make use of temperature differences, thermogenerators are known which, for example, are based on the Seebeck effect. Said thermogenerators use the temperature difference between a relatively warmer (hot) reservoir and a relatively colder (cold) reservoir and generate a thermoelectric voltage, which is used to extract energy.
One example of a known thermogenerator is described in DE 10 2007 017 461 A1 and illustrated in FIG. 1.
In order to achieve a thermoelectric voltage which is as high as possible, a good (highly thermally conductive) coupling of the second substrate (relatively colder during operation) to the heat sink is important. For this purpose, cooling devices in the form of cooling bodies 46 (as in DE 10 2007 017 461 A1) or, for example, liquid-cooled heat exchangers are used for the most part. Said cooling bodies or heat exchangers often have a disadvantageous shape and weight from the point of view of a space-saving installation and, what is more, represent a considerable cost owing to the material expenditure.
In order to cool, for example, integrated circuits, microfluidic cooling devices are known per se. By way of example, US 2002/0075651 A1 discloses an electronic device having an integrated circuit and a microfluidic cooler for cooling the integrated circuit. Said microfluidic cooler comprises a microfluidic fluid circulation system in which the fluid flows against the laterally (planarly) extended integrated circuit, which is to be cooled, in a direction perpendicular to the lateral extension of said integrated circuit and the fluid is diverted radially outwards in the lateral direction by said integrated circuit.